


Moonlight Sonata

by rummyjoe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-22
Updated: 1999-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek is a bad mother fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Beethoven's "Moonlight" Sonata is a stirring piece of music that gives one an overwhelming yet beautiful feeling of despair while listening to it on a dreary and drizzle filled afternoon. It also gives one nagging fic ideas that just won't go away.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am not making money from this endeavor. No infringement intended.

 

Lily stepped into the relative coolness of her walkout basement and headed for the small kitchenette in the corner. She switched on the cd player in the hall on her way. A powerful surge of orchestral music poured through the speakers positioned around the house as her brow furrowed; she didn't recall putting this cd in. She shrugged.

"Musta been Carrie," she murmured to herself. She turned up the volume considerably and continued on toward the sink of dirty dishes.

She didn't hear the door open and close, nor the lock clicking softly into place. She didn't hear the silent footsteps moving down the hall. She was humming along with the end of Beethoven's 5th as she busily loaded the dishwasher.

He had planned his entrance to coincide with the loud chorus of instruments. It was her wont to listen to classical music at obscene levels of amplitude as she wound down from a day filled with screaming kids.

A distraction out in the play yard had allowed him to risk a trip into the house to search through her music collection. He'd taken a look at the many children's cds and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could just picture taking her out to the tune of a kiddie chorus singing "The Itsy Bitsy Spider". On a higher shelf, hidden behind the country selections, he'd spotted the classical cds.

_You can take the geneticist out of the Consortium, but..._

It took him thirty seconds to find the perfect accompaniment. A glance at the back of the jewel case told him exactly how much time he'd have to make his entrance, then execute his role. 

Alex Krycek liked to perform to a soundtrack.

She bent over to fill the little compartment in the dishwasher's door with soap as the music lulled. Hearing a noise in the other room, she paused, listening.

Nothing.

Dismissing it as her imagination, she reached down a glass and turned on the cold water, waiting for the temperature to become sufficiently drinkable.

As the first mysterious strains of the Moonlight Sonata filtered through the air, a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm snaked around her middle.

The glass fell from her hand as if in slow motion, shattering to a thousand tiny pieces on the blue and white tile floor. She grabbed the arm encircling her and began to pull at it, trying desperately to free herself.

He held fast.

She bit at the hand over her mouth only to find an unyielding toughness beneath the black leather.

He dragged her, struggling, into the living room. A dining chair was overturned into a side table on the way, knocking over a vase of lovingly picked dandelions. The yellow weeds scattered as water stained navy cotton.

He pushed her to the floor, knees pinning her arms at her sides, gloved hand muffling her cries for mercy. Leaning over her, he paused and closed his eyes, becoming lost in the melody of discordant notes floating around them.

She brought her knee up hard into his back, then bucked her hips in an attempt to unseat him from his perch on her stomach. He merely pushed down harder on her mouth, the only sign that her efforts had reached his notice.

His other hand slowly began to move up her body, caressing her shoulder before it moved to the soft skin at the side of her neck. She flinched, dark horrors of what this crazy man would do to her invading her mind.

When his fingers reached the column of her throat, a soft smile touched his serene face. Gently, almost reverently, he began to apply pressure. Her eyes widened as she gasped for air around his gloved hand. The smell of worn leather consumed her senses as her brain concentrated on one thing.

 _Breathe! Breathe damn it!_ her body cried out to her.

She gagged, a rough gurgling in the back of her throat, barely audible over the music. A soft gasp of pleasure rushed past his upturned lips. Her body arched, its muscles protesting the lack of oxygen. Her feet drummed the floor with chaotic rhythm, heels scrabbling for purchase on the beige carpet.

The music played on.

Eventually her struggles weakened.

He opened his eyes to savor these last moments. Her eyes had glazed over. They resembled two cat's eye marbles he might have played with in his youth, speckles of brown and green shining luminously within the dying orbs. The life was almost completely drained from her body now.

As the melancholy music at last moved to its final end, he removed his left hand from her mouth, placing it on her neck along with his other and gave two last thrusts, crushing her windpipe.

He gazed upon his creation with a feeling of satisfaction. Her head was turned partially to the side, eyes rolled back, mouth gaping grotesquely in the silence. He caressed her cheek softly and pushed errant strands of dark blonde hair into place behind her ear before rising.

He walked down the hall, rainbows and crudely drawn faces looking down on him, smiling. He paused to hit the 'repeat' button on the cd player, then continued on.

As he pulled the door closed behind him, the sonata began once again.  



End file.
